Elemental Tic Tok
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: Just another one of song fic. I do want to point out that this is one of my first fics I worked on, so it may not be as good as the others I've made. critical reviews are allowed, enjoy. Song inside is called: Tik Tok, made by Kasha.


**Hi guys this is just another song fic hope you like it, I do not own KFP, dream works does alright enjoy. I only own my OCs Skyler, Ryo, Jayden, Faith and etc.**

In the Training hall Ryo was doing his exercises with Luna watching him and counting for him. Layla was in the village with Hope, Takami, Daichi, Kiba, and Tamaki running around somewhere, so it's just Luna, Ryo, Skyler, Faith, and Jayden. Jayden and Faith was reading a book and Skyler was laying down tired next to Ryo who was doing sit ups. Luna also took a liking of her wolf form and new name and decided she stay in that form for now on.

"Man I'm so bored" Skyler said lying lazily next to Ryo who just got done exercising.

"Don't worry, Takami and everyone else will be back, plus I'm the only boy in here so I should be saying that" Ryo said.

"How about we do something that we can do, maybe sing? Faith asked.

"Okay let's go" everyone said.

**Outside in the courtyard**

Skyler:Wake up in the morning  
Feeling like R Mercer

Ryo :( Hey, what up girl?)

Skyler: Grab my glasses  
I'm out the door  
I'm gonna hit this Village

Ryo: (Let's go)

Skyler: Before I leave  
Brush my teeth with a  
Bottle of jack  
'Cuz when I leave for  
The night I ain't coming back

I'm talking pedicures on our toes toes  
Tryin on all our clothes clothes  
Boys blowin up our phones phones  
Drop top and, playin' our favorite CD's  
Pullin' up to the parties  
Tryna get a little bit tipsy

Don't Stop, Make it pop  
DJ blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sun light  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Jayden & Faith: Whoa whoa oho x2

Skyler: Don't Stop, Make it pop  
DJ blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sun light  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Jayden & Faith: Whoa whoa oho x2

Skyler: Ain't got no care in the world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, But I'm already here  
And now the dudes are lining up 'Cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/k/kesha/tik_ ]  
Skyler: I'm talkin'  
Everybody getting crunk crunk  
Boys try to touch my junk junk  
Gonna smack em if he gettin' too drunk drunk  
Now, Now we goin' 'til they kick us out out  
Or the guards shut us down down  
guards shut us down down or  
Po Po shut us (down)

Po: Yeaaaah

"Where did you come from" Ryo exclaimed.

Skyler: Don't Stop, Make it pop  
DJ blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sun light  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Jayden & Faith:Whoa whoa oho x2

Skyler: Don't Stop, Make it pop  
DJ blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sun light  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Skyler: Whoa whoa oho x2

(DJ)  
Skyler: You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah you got me

With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah you got me

You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up up up up up up  
Now the party don't start 'til I walk in...

Don't Stop, Make it pop  
DJ blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sun light  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Jayden & Faith: Whoa whoa oho x2

Skyler: Don't Stop, Make it pop  
DJ blow my speakers up  
Skyler: Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sun light  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Luna, Jayden, and Faith: Whoa whoa oho x2

**Song ended**

"Well looks like someone has been making a lot of nose up here" someone said behind everybody. The turned around and sees some they didn't expect to see at that moment.

"Shifu"! They all said.

"Please do not yell, I had an exhausting day dealing with Crane telling me another one of his insane stories.

"Oh sorry master" they said bowing.

"Were everyone else? He asked.

"Takami, Kiba, Tamaki, Hope,and Layla are walking around town or visiting Daichi, Po and Viper are with Kovu, Borko, and Taisuki. Mantis and Monkey are pranking people 'again', Crane went with you and is probably getting more paint now, and who knows what Tigress is doing right now" Ryo explained. Shifu and the girls was surprised that Ryo got all that.

"That's uh, quite observant of you Ryo" Skyler said.

"You know I always pay attention" Ryo told her.

"And when did you start to pay attention Ryo" she asked.

"When you started using my blade as letter opener and hair cutter, and it wasn't your hair" he said touching his hair and backing away from her. She then started laughing at him.

"I told you I was going to give you a haircut" she said walking up to him.

"She used your sword as a letter opener and as a pair of seizers" Luna said surprised.

"With a blade that is crazy" he said backing away fearfully from Skyler.

"Do you want another one or do I have to shock you again with a thousand bolts of electricity, because you still didn't say sorry for burning my clothes" she said angrily.

"Darn it I said sorry that day, and the day we went shopping for new clothes" he yelled.

"I said it before and ill say it again I'm going to old for this" Shifu thought.

Soon everybody came back and then sees Skyler chasing Ryo around the Jade palace yelling at him.

"I'm not even going to ask". Takami thought.

"Are they always like this"? Hope asked.

"Unfortunately Yes, they are" Takami answered.

"I'm going to my room, I don't want to part of this" Takami said walking away.

"Same here, later guys" Tamaki said.

"They'll never learn" Kiba said while reading a manga.

**Well that's it for now hope you liked it alright peace, Omega over and out. Tik Tok is sung by Kesha. **

**Ps. This was originally one of my first fics, so it may not be so good I have to admit and I throw Hope Xing Fu Haruki in it.**


End file.
